valentine's day à Fairy Tail
by dark-gray-lonely
Summary: Aujourd'hui c'est la saint valentin chez les mages de Fairy Tail un jours heureux pour certains mais pas pour d'autres.


Aujourd'hui était un jour pas comme les autres à Fairy Tail. Pas du genre jour de grande fête qui se prépare ou autre... Non, Aujourd'hui, on est le 14 février et c'est la fête des amoureux. Alors comment se préparent-ils à tout ça ? C'est simple. Aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quel jour, juvia s'était décidée à déclarer sa flamme à Grey. Elle était assise à une table avec Lucy, Erza et Natsu qui, lui, n'était pas très emballé à l'idée d'être ce jour et, pire, entendre Lucy conseiller à juvia comment faire le déprimait encore plus car lui, cela faisait des années, en fait depuis qu'il était arrivé à Fairy Tail, qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour le mage de glace. Au début il croyait que c'était seulement de la rivalité mais, au fur et à mesure des années, il s'était rendu compte que c'était beaucoup plus que de l'amitié mais, comment avouer à cette personne ses sentiments sachant que ce n'était en aucun cas réciproque ? Et ça il le savait rien qu'en voyant les regards de haine et de mépris que son rival - et amis de toujours - lui lançait à longueur de journée. Ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensées fut la voix de Lucy.  
-Tu dois y aller direct ! Va vers lui et déballe lui tout c'est le seul moyen pour qu'il t'écoute l'espace de quelques minutes. Et s'il faut passe à l'acte : embrasse-le ! Les hommes aiment bien ça !

Natsu ouvrit grand ses yeux en entendant la fin de sa phase. Embrasser Son Grey et puis quoi encore ! Il en était hors de question ! Alors il lâcha un grand soupir… qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

- Pourquoi ce soupire Natsu ? Juvia a dit quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Laisse Juvia, il est comme ça depuis hier.

Natsu ronchonna, mécontent des propos de Lucy.

Je m'en fiche faites ce que vous voulez…

Il se leva et partit en direction du bar. Après tout, Grey n'était pas là aujourd'hui - enfin pour le moment car il finira bien par arriver - alors il s'assit et commanda une boisson à Mirajane. Elle, contrairement aux autres, était la seule à savoir ses sentiments pour Grey. Elle l'avait remarqué en voyant comment Natsu le regardait différemment mais aussi quand ils se battaient. C'était comme s'il n'avait plus aucune envie de le faire mais qu'il faisait ça pour que personne ne remarque son changement.

- Tu ne t'es toujours pas décidé ? dit-elle à mi-voix pour que personne ne l'entende.

-…Pourquoi faire, je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas. Je préfère garder le silence et être seulement un ami ou plutôt rival !

- Mais Natsu, tu finiras par souffrir en faisant ça !

- Ca fait des années que c'est comme ça alors un an de plus n'y changera rien…

La barman soupira, elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça mais qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait y faire. Rien. Elle n'allait pas le dire à Grey ! S'il prenait ça pour une blague ou éprouvait du dégout envers le mage de feu, elle n'aiderait pas Natsu. Ce dernier posa sa tête sur le comptoir et poussa un énième soupirs

oOoOoOoOoOo

Grey était chez lui. Après avoir passé une nuit très peu reposante, c'est vrai, son esprit était tourmenté. Savoir qu'on allait être le 14 février n'annonçait rien de bon. c'était déjà sûr qu'une certaine mage aux cheveux bleus allait encore le harceler et il n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Il hésitait à aller à la guilde ou ne pas y aller. Après maintes réflexions, il enfila son long manteau blanc et se dirigea vers la guilde sans vraiment savoir ce qui l'y attendait.  
Une fois devant, il poussa la porte du bâtiment et regarda qui il y avait. D'un coté kanna en train de vidé son tonneau d'alcool sous les yeux de wakaba et Roméo, d'un autre coté juvia assise avec Lucy, Wendy et Erza et qui semblait en pleine discution ne l'ayant pas remarqué. Tant mieux, se disait-il. Et enfin, au bar, en train de faire il ne savait pas quoi, Natsu était tout seul avec Mira. Il s'avança de quelques pas.

- Tiens ! Regarde qui vient de rentrer…

Natsu releva la tête et regarda ladite personne et roula des yeux, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Grey. Celui-ci fut quelque peu surpris.

- Merci ! la dernière personne que je voulais voir aujourd'hui…

- Eh! Tête à flamme t'as un problème ! Tu veux te battre pe….

- MONSIEUR GREY ! Juvia doit vous parler !

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se fit sauter dessus et que son calvaire commença

- Juvia…content de te voir aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux. dit-il d'un ton las.

- Juvia veut vous dire que…depuis notre combat son cœur n'a cessé de battre pour vous ! Voilà, je… je… je suis amoureuse de vous !

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Il était dans une espèce de transe qui ne prit fin que lorsque toute la guilde regarda la scène. A la réaction de Grey, Natsu sentit son cœur se déchirer. Il ne la repoussait pas ! Pire encore, il fût détruit par ce qui suivit.

Grey sortit de son état de choc et regarda la mage, un léger blush aux joues. Mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. C'était surtout parce qu'il était gêné mais tout le monde interpréta ça comme de l'amour.

- Euh…Monsieur Grey, voulez-vous sortir avec juvia ?

- D'a…D'accord.

Natsu en eut le souffle coupé. Grey venait de confirmer qu'il aimait Juvia et non lui. A ce moment-là, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis que Juvia s'empressait d'embrasser Grey pour sceller leurs paroles sous les cris de joie de la guilde. Il se retourna et Mira ne put s'empêcher de voir les larmes de Natsu.

Je le savais et pourtant, je me sens tellement triste…

Grey lança un regard dans la direction du bar, où Natsu était avec mira, il voulut se diriger vers eux mais il se fit emmener par juvia.

Maintenant, monsieur Grey et Juvia vont être heureux et avoir plein de bébés !

Entendre ça ne fit que rendre encore plus triste le garçon aux cheveux rose. Mira elle, ne fit que la meilleure chose pour lui. Après avoir attendu que personne ne regarde, elle traina le mage de feu hors de la guilde en lui disant de rentrer chez lui au lieu de rester ici et de souffrir. Il l'écouta et partit en direction de sa maison. Au moment où Grey réussit à s'extirper de juvia pour aller saluer son rival, il n'y avait plus personne. Ni l'un ni l'autre. Grey se dirigea donc près de la réserve.

-Mira ?

Celle-ci apparut avec son sourire radieux.

-Grey ? Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Euh non, je voulais juste saluer l'abruti à flamme mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Tu sais pas où il est ?

-Natsu et bien…il a pris une mission pour demain, assez loin, et je lui ai conseillé d'aller dormir un peu !

-Humm alors pourquoi il n'est pas parti par la grande porte ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas…

Tous deux sortirent de la pièce et Grey s'assit au comptoir à son tour, à la place de Natsu.

- Il aurait au moins pu dire bonjour. Quel sans cœur !

- Je ne dirais pas ça Grey …

- Humm…

-Grey ? Je peux te poser une question ?

- Ouais.

- Est-ce que tu es…contre les relations entre hommes ?

Il ouvrit grand les yeux à sa question.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Euh…ben, personnellement, je ne sais pas. Ca ne m'arrivera jamais et je m'en fiche un peu des couples comme ça. C'est un peu hors du commun et ça dépend aussi des personnes qui le sont.

Elle ne dit rien mais savait maintenant que Natsu avait raison. Son amour n'était pas réciproque et il en souffrirait. Alors, il valait mieux qu'il ne sache pas le point de vue de Grey.

Maintenant, Juvia ne lâchait plus Grey de la journée et tuait toute personne s'approchant de lui. Quant à lui, qu'est-ce qu'il en pensait de tout ça ? Et bien, tout Grey n'aimait pas Juvia. Quand le mot « d'accord » était sorti de sa bouche, ce n'était que pour exprimer sa surprise due au baiser de la mage d'eau. Maintenant, il était avec elle contre son gré.

- Bon je vais rentrer moi. annonça le mage de glace.

- Attendez-moi monsieur Grey ! Je viens vivre avec vous ! Elle courut jusqu'au mage de glace qui se retourna.

-Non ! Chez moi, c'est chez moi. Tu n'y viens pas !

Elle le regarda, choquée, et voulut répondre mais il était déjà parti.

Une fois arrivé chez lui il poussa un soupir avant de partir prendre un bain bien froid pour oublier toute cette journée : Juvia qui est avec lui alors qu'il ne le veut pas, Natsu, qui est parti sans lui dire salut. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Une mission ? C'était un peu bizarre vu comme il était seul au bar… Il se laissa glisser dans le bain, ne pensant plus à rien. Une fois bien, il sortit, se sécha et partit se coucher seul et sans intrus chez lui.

La nuit passa et le lendemain matin, Grey retourna, comme tous les jours, à la guilde. Profitant de l'absence de Mira, il consulta les registres des missions prises - et oui il voulait savoir pour son rival - et la...ce fut la surprise ! Natsu n'avait pris aucune mission ! Tout ça devenait bizarre pour le pauvre mage de glace. « Alors il va venir aujourd'hui » pensa-t-il.

Les heures passèrent et la groupie de Grey le collait déjà mais, il n'avait pas la tête à parler. Tout le monde était la sauf la touffe rose. Ce qui commençt à inquiéter Grey .

- Monsieur Grey quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Hein…euh non, je me demandais où étais Natsu…

- Maintenant que vous le dites, juvia ne la pas vu non plus. C'est normal il n'est pas indispensable ici…

- Juvia ! Je te permets pas quand même !

Elle se tut et attendit simplement. La fin de journée passa et le lendemain fut exactement le même qu'aujourd'hui…

A force de ne pas voir Natsu venir à la guilde pendant plusieurs jours, Grey se décida à croire qu'il avait réellement pris une mission mais qu'elle n'avait pas été répertoriée, ce qui expliquerait les choses. Pourtant, ce matin-là, tout son résonnement fût remit en question alors qu'il s'approchait de la guilde. Le mage de glace reconnut au loin la chevelure rose de son rival, qui venait de quitter la guilde et partait dans une rue directement à gauche. Alors, il s'empressa de partir dans sa direction mais, quand il arriva, le mage de feu n'était plus là. Grey cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. La confusion trônait sur son visage. Haussant les épaules, il entra dans la guilde. Certains mages avaient des visages peinés. Voyant le regard de Grey, le maitre, qui était présent, lui dit pourquoi :

- Natsu vient de quitter la guilde…

Il fallut un moment pour que l'information monte au cerveau de Grey.

- Quoi ?!

Le maitre soupira.

- Je comprends ta colère Grey. C'était ton rival et ami mais, s'il est parti, c'est pour consacrer son temps à la recherche d'Igdir… C'est la raison qu'il nous a donnée.

Dans ce cas, il comprenait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vu ces dernier temps à la guilde mais, quand même… Tandis qu'il n'ajoutait rien, trop choqué par son départ, Mira, elle, affichait un regard si triste que Grey ne put s'empêcher d'aller la voir.

- Ca va aller ?

- Hum…et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Avoua-t-il. C'était avant tout mon meilleur amis et la seule personne que j'aime vraiment…

Ses yeux s'élargirent et ses joues s'empourprèrent en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Mira, elle, n'avait pas relevé ce qu'il venait de dire. Tant mieux. pensa-t-il.

Elle soupira et lui déposa un verre sur la table.

- Vous vous trompez tous en croyant qu'il est parti pour ça.

Grey fronça ses sourcils et la regarda.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ecoute, je ne devrais pas te le dire mais je vais le faire quand même… S'il est parti, c'est à cause de toi…

oOoOoOoOoOo

_*flash back*_

_Natsu marchait avec Happy après être parti de la guilde, forcé par mira. Il restait silencieux et avait la tête baissée pour que personne parmi les passants ne voie qu'il pleurait. Happy était de la même humeur que son compagnon. Pourtant, pour lui, tout allait bien : Charuru avait accepté d'être avec lui mais, voir Natsu comme ça le peinait vraiment. Une fois arrivé chez lui, Natsu partit dans sa chambre ._

_- Tu pouvais rester là-bas happy…_

_- Mais Natsu tu es tr.._

_- C'est bon happy, t'occupe pas de moi. Repars vers charuru. le coupa-t-il._

_Alors, happy baissa la tête et repartit, laissant le mage de feu seul, seul pour réfléchir à quoi faire._

_Il soupira_

_- Comment est-ce que je vais faire maintenant...ce serait tellement facile si je pouvais l'oublier... MERDE ! Je ne peux pas ! Il hante mon esprit, quand je ferme les yeux, je le vois. Quand je vois de la glace, ça me fais penser à lui... hann j'ai juste envie de pleurer._

_Pathétique se disait-t-il. Lui, Natsu dragnir, avouer qu'il avait envie de pleurer et pourtant il mettait son orgueil de côté et se laissait aller pour une fois, parce son cœur souffrait de ce qui venait d'arriver ! Grey avec Juvia, ça semblait tellement irréelle vu le nombre de fois où il l'avait envoyé boulé. C'est dans ces moments là que Natsu avait l'espoir que, peut-être, Grey l'aimait aussi. Sauf que ses espoirs s'amoindrissaient quand ils se battaient ou pendant les insultes que le mage de glace lui lançait._

_Il se gratta la tête et s'allongea dans son hamac tout en laissant ses larmes couler dans le chagrin jusqu'à finir par s'endormir._

_Le lendemain, Natsu resta allongé et enfermé chez lui pour être sûr que personne ne le dérangerait et fit comme si personne n'était là. Cette courte pause lui fit réaliser ce qu'il devait faire pour oublier Grey. Quitter Fairy Tail ! Ainsi, il n'aurait plus à le voir… lui et…Juvia._

_Lorsqu'happy fut rentré, Natsu alla lui parler de sa décision_

_- Happy, il faut que je te parle… Voilà, je vais partir de la guilde._

_- Pourquoi ?!_

_- Tu le sais très bien et, comme ça, je vais rechercher Ignir._

_-Mais…Natsu .._

_- Désolé happy . Il sourit tristement et partit préparer ses affaires partir le lendemain. Quand il revint, Natsu partit annoncer ses intention à la guilde et partit._

Fin Flash back

C'est à ça que notre mage de feu pensait en marchant en direction de la gare. Bien sur, il n'avait pas fait plus de 1 km tellement il marchait avec une lenteur pas possible. A chaque pas, il y avait un soupir à chaque pas il y avait Grey dans sa tête. Il se demandait comment il allait réagir.

Encore un soupir et des reniflements plus tard, la tête basse, il dérivait dans les rues de Magnolia. En dépassant les passants qui le regardaient attentivement, il eut envie de hurler pour qu'ils arrêtent tous de le dévisager mais, il n'en fit rien et arriva à la gare. En voyant les trains, il se sentit mal. Par chance, le sien ne venait pas avant une heure. Il avait le temps de se faire à l'idée qu'il allait devoir prendre un moyen de transport… le pire cauchemar de sa vie ! Mais, il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait s'éloigner. Alors, il s'assit sur un banc et attendit patiemment.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_A cause de toi...à cause de toi…_

Les paroles de mira résonnaient dans sa tête.

-Moi ? Pourquoi ce serait de ma faute !

- Parce que…

- Dépêche-toi d'aller le cherche abruti ! la voix d'erza se rependit dans la guilde, ce qui fit tressaillir le pauvre mage de glace qui n'avait rien demandé. Mais, il obéit et partit… sauf qu'il se fit arrêter au portes de la guilde par juvia, qui le plaqua littéralement au sol !

- Non ! Monsieur Grey doit rester avec juvia aujourd'hui pour une journée en amoureux… qui doit se terminer sous les draps !

Grey essaya de s'extirper de son emprise. Il n'y réussit qu'après quelques seconde puis, il se leva et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Ecoute Juvia, je ne t'aime pas.

- Mais, c'est faux ! Vous me l'avez avoué !

- Non ! T'as mal compris… Sur le coup, j'étais choqué, c'est tout. T'as bien vu que je ne restais pas avec toi. Ton amour n'est pas réciproque. Maintenant, oublie-moi et laisse une chance à Léon. Lui, il t'aime vraiment.

Une fois qu'il eut fini et que la guilde fut silencieuse – Et que Mira retrouvait un peu d'espoir - Grey partit de la guilde en courant pour empêcher son ami de faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie.

- T'as pas intérêt à partir baka ! dit-il en traversant la foule de passant, qui le ralentissait plus qu'autre chose.

Natsu était dans le hall de la gare, en train de faire les cents pas dans une minuscule allée alors que son train était annoncé. Il tentait de monter dedans mais dès qu'il posait son pied à bord, des nausées commençaient à le tourmenter. Alors, il reposait son pied au sol et se remettait à marcher. Et puis, ce fut le départ.  
Grey finit par arriver à la gare à bout de souffle, cherchant une tête aux cheveux roses mais, ne voyant rien, il s'approcha des panneaux d'affichage et il se rendit compte que le train était partit. il se sentit frustré en voyant ça !

Merde… jura-t-il…Natsu !

Il soupira, défaitiste. Alors qu'il était sur le point de quitter la gare, ayant loupé le mage de feu, une voix qui lui était familière se fit entendre sur les quais de la gare.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Grey se dirigea discrètement vers le propriétaire de cette voix. Voyant le visage déprimé de Natsu, il prit un coup au moral.

Hey…

Natsu tourna la tête et vit celui qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Alors qu'il allait se lever et partir, il en fut empêché par la main de Grey qui le retenait par son poignet.

- Oh arrête de m'ignorer crétin !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je suis venu te chercher.

- C'est toi qui en as eu l'idée…demanda-t-il avec espoir.

- Euh…non pas vraiment. C'est Erza qui m'a forcé à venir, je ne voulais pas vraiment..

- Ok…

…_Si il est parti, c'est à cause de toi …_

- Non attend c'est..

- C'est bon, ne te fatigue pas. Pourquoi tu serais venu de toi-même pour moi ?! … J'ai encore espéré pour rien…murmura t-il

- Tu ferais bien de rejoindre ta juvia sinon elle va s'inquiéter…

Il voulut partir mais il était toujours retenu par la main de Grey

- Et lâche-moi ! Je voudrais partir !

Grey était resté silencieux durant le temps de parole de Natsu mais, au fond de lui, il voulait qu'il se taise et le laisse parler.

- Non, je ne te lâche pas et maintenant, tu m'écoutes et tu viens avec moi !

- No…

- Et tu discutes pas !

Il cria tellement fort que tous les yeux étaient rivés sur eux. Alors, sans plus attendre, Grey tira Natsu avec lui jusqu'à sa maison. Une fois arrivés, il poussa le mage de feu sur le canapé de son salon et ferma la porte pour l'empêcher de sortir de chez lui. Natsu voulut partir mais le regard du mage l'en dissuada. Alors, il resta assis.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Pff… comme si tu te préoccupais de ce que je peux avoir.

Il tourna la tête pour ne pas laisser le mage de glace le voir.

Le dit mage croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se mit en face du dragonslayer.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Il garda le silence n'étant pas en mesure de parler.

- Natsu !

- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?! Pourquoi je veux partir ?! Si tu avais ouvert les yeux un peu plus tôt, peut-être que ça aurait été différent …

Il murmura cette phrase à voix basse mais pas suffisamment pour que Grey ne l'entende pas.

- Arrête de mentir. Maintenant, tu parles ! J'en ai marre de cette situation ! C'est à croire que tu fais tout pour m'éviter…Il fit une pause avant de reprendre...Mira m'a dit que c'était à cause de moi que tu avais décidé de partir de la guilde… Natsu c'est vrai ?!

Il garda la tête baissée, ne voulant pas que Grey le voit.

- Bordel Natsu ! Je t'ai déjà vu plus bavard que ça… Pourquoi tu gardes ce foutu silence !

Il s'approcha rapidement vers le mage de feu et le força à le regarder en lui soulevant le menton. Bien sûr, Natsu ne s'y attendait pas et fut surpris du geste de son ami. Grey le regarda et vit un visage suppliant. Il sentit que Natsu voulait tourner la tête mais, il ne le laissa pas faire et lui fit soutenir son regard.

- Regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Une larme tomba sur la main du mage de glace

-…tu as raison… oui je t'évite et oui mira a raison quand elle dit que si je pars, c'est à cause de toi !

Le corbeau le regarda avec des yeux larges.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu…tu as fini par te mettre avec Juvia ! Ok super, c'est génial pour toi mais moi ? T'as pensé à ce que ça pouvait me faire hein ?! Non et tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ? C'est juste que tu n'en a jamais rien eu à faire de moi ! Tu m'as toujours considéré comme un simple rival… Toujours à me lancer des insultes à tout va et à me chercher pour qu'on se batte et ce tous les jours ! Et oui, au début ça me dérangeait pas mais, maintenant si… J'ai plus envie de me battre avec toi, j'ai plus envie d'entendre tes insultes et tes moqueries envers moi à longueur de journée parce que…parce que j'aurais voulu être plus pour toi qu'un simple rival ou ami….

J'aurais voulu être celui qui a volé ton cœur mais c'est pas le cas…car je t'aime toi, Grey fullbuster, sauf que ce n'est pas réciproque ! Alors je vais partir pour ne pas en souffrir d'avantage et que tu sois enfin tranquille ! Maintenant, lâche-moi, ouvre cette foutue porte et laisse moi partir…

Il réussit à se dégager de l'emprise de Grey qui… comment dire ? Etait dans un état d'absence mais, on pouvait tout de même voir un léger sourire s'esquisser sur ses fines lèvres. Natsu n'avait pas vu ceci et essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais, elle était verrouillé.

- Qu'est-ce que…

-C'est ça que tu veux ?

Grey lui montra la clé de son appartement.

- Enfoiré ! Donne la moi !

- Non, pas avant que tu ne m'écoute !

Natsu sentit la colère monter en lui. La personne qu'il aimait le retenait chez lui ! Pire encore, il venait de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait et l'autre ne réagissait même pas et l'empêchait de partir… c'était quoi ce bordel ?! Il se retourna quand même pour faire face au mage de glace.

- Alors vas-y, je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce que tu vas sortir ?

- La ferme et écoute crétin…pardon…Natsu…

Voir que Grey venait de rectifier sa phrase le mit un peu plus à l'écoute.

- D'abord, je ne suis plus avec Juvia… c'était un malentendu. Je n'ai jamais eu envie de me mettre avec elle… parce que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

- D'accord, bonne chance pour toi alors !

- Oh, laisse-moi finir merde ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit…pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu m'aimais ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé que je te le dise ?

-Tout…Ça aurait tout changé…

- Humm…je ne vois pas en quoi ?

- Te fous pas de moi et répond franchement ! Depuis quand tu sais que tu m'aimes ?

Il fut encore plus choqué que Grey sorte le mot « aimer » comme ça, sans hésitation… Qu'est-ce que ça cachait ?

- Euh…en comptant les … nan plutôt depuis l'ile de galuna …

- T'es pas sérieux là ?!

- Pff j'aurais dû me douter que tu t'en foutrais…

- Non non ! C'est pas pour me foutre de toi. Oy Natsu, arrêtes d'imaginer des choses sans savoir ce que je pense !

- O..ok

- Désolé…désolé de t'avoir irrité avec mes propos ou autre… Je ne voulais pas. En fait, je voulais juste faire comme avant… avant que ça n'arrive… Je dis pas que c'est pas désagréable comme sentiment mais, je voulais le cacher parce que je croyais que c'était pas réciproque… comme toi tu l'as cru.

- Attend… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu peux pas faire simple ?!

- Tu veux que je fasse simple alors…

Grey s'approcha de Natsu et le plaqua contre le mur, en retenant ses mains.

- T'es sérieux tu veux te battre ?!

Grey secoua sa tête et approcha son visage plus près de celui du tueur de dragon, ce qui valut à celui-ci un léger blush aux joues. Les lèvres légèrement entre-ouvertes, il sentit celles de Grey d'abord brosser les siennes puis, quelques secondes après, leurs deux paires de lèvres étaient scellées en un doux baiser qui fut peut-être court mais répondant de chaque cotés mais et qui promettait beaucoup de choses. Les yeux élargis, Natsu regarda dans le bleu des yeux de Grey

- Est-ce que ça te va comme explication simple ?

-…Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ?

- Baka bien sûr que non.

Il sourit d'un sourire chaleureux et captura de nouveau les lèvres de son bien-aimé, passant ses mains autour de son cou pour approfondir le baiser et léchant la lèvre inferieur pour demander l'accès à son dragon. Dragon qui ne se fit pas prier. Alors, leurs langues se mêlèrent dans une danse pour la domination, que Grey remportât tant Natsu, lui, ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

Ils finirent par se séparer à cause d'un manque d'air. Alors, Grey passa sa main sur le visage aux traits efféminés de son amour.

- Je t'aime Natsu et je m'en suis aussi rendu contre après qu'on soit revenu de l'ile de galuna…

- Tu as eu un coup de foudre comme moi… Moi aussi, je t'aime Grey…

- Non. C'est pas qu'un coup de foudre… C'est un vrai amour et oui, Natsu tu as vraiment pris mon cœur et même fait fondre la glace qu'il y avait autour…

Natsu sourit grandement et enlaça l'homme de sa vie, ne voulant pas être séparé de lui.

Quelques jours plus tard, tous deux annoncèrent leur relation au reste de la guilde. Maintenant, tout le monde avait compris pourquoi leur cher dragonslayer voulait partir.

Et pour Juvia ? Eh bien elle ne put qu'être qu'heureuse pour son Grey-sama et suivit son conseil. A savoir laisser une chance à Léon. Désormais, elle était heureuse avec lui mais, Léon, lui, fut choqué que son ancien camarade soit gay. Il finit toutefois par se dire que s'il était heureux avec Natsu, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il n'y avait que Lucy qui faisait semblant d'être contente pour eux. Son ami pour qui elle avait fini par développer des sentiments venait de refermer la porte sur leur romance. Il ne l'aimait qu'en amie seulement.

FIN 


End file.
